Una mañana como cualquier otra
by Maria Jor
Summary: Contiene lemon- Como todos los días te levantas temprano y debes cumplir con las responsabilidades... ¿Pero que pasa cuando no te lo permiten? Un SxS
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes sirven de inspiración, no me pertenecen, si la historia.

Una mañana como cualquier otra

-¡Buenos días Bombón! - era la dulce voz de Seiya mientras le acomodaba uno de sus mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

\- ¡5 minutos más! - se escuchó débilmente la voz de Serena.

\- ¡Vamos Bombón, arriba! - exclamó y depositó un beso en su frente, mientras se quedó contemplándola en la cama.

\- ¡Es muy temprano aún! - dijo entreabriendo los ojos y haciendo pucheros.

\- ¡Vamos mi bella durmiente, hay que aprovechar este hermoso día! ¿O te quieres quedar en la cama? - le enuncio con una pícara sonrisa.

\- Dependiendo de lo que tenga planeado el Sr. Kou- Serena le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Muchas cosas mi dulce Bombón pero ahora no, tienes que levantarte o llegarás tarde- no terminó de decir aquellas palabras que Serena, mientras se levantaba de malas ganas de la cama, hizo nuevamente ese puchero que tanto lo volvía loco a Seiya.

\- No me hagas esa carita o... - no dejándolo terminar de decir la frase Serena le da un suave beso en los labios.

\- ¿O qué Sr. kou?- le dijo abrazándolo y dejando sus rostros tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro, quedando completamente ruborizada. Serena nunca se había comportado de esa manera, pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca, de sentir su aroma, sus labios junto a los de ella, le provocaban un sinfín de emociones que nunca había experimentado con otra persona.

-¿En que estás pensando Bombón?- dijo Seiya sin soltar el abrazo- De seguro que es en mí- y volvió a dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Que engreído eres! - le dijo Serena mientras dulcemente le sujetaba el rostro y lo miraba con amor- ¡Claro que es en ti! -

\- ¡Lo sabía!- dijo el pelinegro con una inmensa alegría que no cabía en su cuerpo. Pasan unos segundos y Seiya se quedo observándola tiernamente. No podía creer la suerte que tenía. Por fin podía ser feliz con su bombón, tantas idas y vueltas y ahora la vida les daba una oportunidad.

\- Ahora eres tú el que se quedó pensando- Serena no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión en el rostro por uno de preocupación.

\- No es nada malo bombón, no te preocupes, al contrario- le dijo levantando con una mano dulcemente su mentón. Ahora era él quien le sujetaba el rostro para poder darle un beso. El cual comenzó muy lento y suave para luego ir transformándose en un beso cada vez más vigoroso, más apasionado. Sus respiraciones empezaron a entrecortarse aferrándose el uno al otro cada vez con más fuerza, como si de ello dependieran sus vidas. Seiya comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia la cadera de Serena, para luego tomarla firmemente y así poder sentir sus cuerpos rozándose. De una manera casi salvaje cayeron en la cama, ya no podían contenerse más, sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos...

\- Seiya...- dijo con una voz entrecortada una sonrojada pero muy enamorada Serena.

\- Te amo mi dulce bombón, nunca lo dudes- le dijo dándole un sutil beso en los labios para luego apartarse suavemente con una risita malvada - creo que por ahora no te irás a ninguna parte... -


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte

\- Seiya...- dijo con una voz entrecortada una sonrojada pero muy enamorada Serena.

\- Te amo mi dulce bombón, nunca lo dudes- le dijo dándole un sutil beso en los labios para luego apartarse suavemente con una risita malvada - Creo que por ahora no te irás a ninguna parte - afirmó tomándola de las muñecas y sujetándolas sobre la almohada.

Ella solo le sonrió de una manera tan coqueta que provocó que este se le abalanzara bruscamente sobre su cuerpo, besándola de una manera que casi no le permitía respirar.

-¡Seiya!-

\- Lo siento bombón, es que me vuelves loco- se disculpó y volvió a besarla pero luego se apoderó salvajemente de su cuello como si fuera un vampiro que estaba poseyendo a una dócil damisela.

Serena no podía soltarse de aquella prisión, entre espasmos que este le provocaba ladeó su cabeza hacia el sentido contrario brindándole más espacio a su amado. Y así el aprovechó y se abrió paso hacia el lóbulo de su oreja mordisqueándolo; en ese instante soltó una de sus muñecas, llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de su bombón y comenzó a juguetear en ella pasando por su clítoris para luego adentrarse en el sexo de esta. Ella con la mano recién liberada recorrió la espalda de Seiya, aferrándose, pero en ese mismo momento él terminó mordiéndola tan fuerte que le provocó que arqueara y retorciera su cuerpo permitiéndolo introducir aún más sus dedos logrando que ella soltara unos pequeños gemidos. Para él esa fue su señal, retiró sus dedos del interior de su amada y se los llevó a la boca para poder saborearlos, lo excitaba ver lo que provocaba en su pequeña. Y así comenzó a recorrerla dejando besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo sin apartar su mirada de ella. Llevó su mano nuevamente hacia la ropa interior de Serena, que hasta el momento no le había molestado, pero ahora necesitaba que nada le estorbara y se la quitó deslizándola lentamente con su cara de picardía; el rostro de éxtasis que su bombón le devolvía era un elixir que lo entusiasmaba cada vez más. Sin perder el tiempo se quitó el bóxer y liberó su miembro que para ese momento ya estaba rígido y listo para la acción. Para su asombro Serena con su cara de inocente lo tomó y lo direccionó hacia su destino, Seiya ya no se pudo controlar abriéndole más las piernas y con la ayuda de la mano de ella que le indicaba por donde, lo introdujo en el primer intento. Serena se aferró a las sabanas mientras él la envestía aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad provocando que el respaldo de la cama chocara una y otra vez contra la pared. Volvió a tomar nuevamente sus muñecas y esta vez las colocó sobre la cabecera incitando que Serena jadeara cada vez más fuerte. En el momento en que ella sabía que estaba a punto lo rodeó con sus piernas como para contenerlo. Notando esto le soltó las muñecas y la abrazó por la espalda levantándola, atrayéndola hacia él, induciendo que sus cuerpos se aproximen uno con el otro. Continuaron con los movimientos rítmicos e intensos, aumentándolos cada vez mas provocando constantes jadeos espasmódicos, hasta que en un momento de manera abrupta juntos llegaron al climax. Luego disminuyeron su respiración las cuales seguían entrecortadas por tan acelerado labor, y sin apartar las miradas se sonrieron y fueron soltándose de a poco, para luego quedar recostados exhaustos.

Serena volteó y descansó apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho transpirado de Seiya que aún seguía acelerado. Él le retiró un mechón de cabello que le cubría su rostro y luego la rodeó entre sus brazos.

\- Me encantaría quedarme así toda la mañana amor, pero me tengo que ir- volvió a hacer un puchero.

Él solo la miró con dulzura y a la vez con un poco de resignación.

-Tomaré una ducha- le dijo mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo solo con la camisa de Seiya, lo cual lo volvió a encender y levantándose de un solo golpe la alcanzó y la rodeó por detrás.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó mientras le beso el cuello.

-Me encantaría- fue lo último que dijo…

Esta es la continuación que les prometí, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
